1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-resistance carbon grounding module and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a low-resistance carbon grounding module and a method for manufacturing the same, which can increase strength for durability against external environmental changes by varying the type and mixing ratio of raw materials for a carbon resistor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a grounding device refers to a device that electrically connects communication equipment, electronic measurement equipment, lightning arrester power equipment, etc. to the earth such that a surge voltage, which is caused by overload applied to the equipment or lightning, is applied to the earth.
An example of the grounding device disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0610604 (hereinafter referred to as a “prior art”) is a low-resistance carbon grounding module with reduced impedance having a structure in which a metal core bar is inserted into a low-resistance resistor comprising a carbon-based non-metallic mineral such as graphite having excellent electrical conductivity and an electrolyte.
Meanwhile, a thundercloud that generates lightning has excess negative (−) charges in summer and excess positive (+) charges in winter, for example. In the event of lightning, the low-resistance carbon grounding module with reduced impedance according to the prior art can rapidly transfer the negative charges in the thundercloud to the earth in summer and rapidly discharge the negative charges in the earth to the thundercloud in winter due to its excellent electrical conductivity.
However, the carbon resistor, a main component of the low-resistance carbon grounding module according to the prior art, is made of a single material such as graphite, and thus when the flow of current from the outside is retarded or when the current is in contact with rainwater, cracks occur in the carbon resistor and the carbon resistor is easily deformed or damaged, which is very problematic.